PRAY
Romanized Title PRAY Japanese Title PRAY English Title PRAY Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2008 Translation by DCTP / Lonely Star (http://lum84.livejournal.com/) Edited by OFF THE LOCK Romaji kata narabete umareta machi no sora nagamete kimi to ima souzoushita yori tsumetai kaze ni ikiru kokochi tsukanderu kimi ga iru kono kōun mune ga furueru tsunagatte iru hitotsu no daichi no ue donna namida mo donna kanki mo no koe mo mimi o sumaseba kikoetekuru darou kyou mo dokoka de dareka ga dareka no tame ni inoru ano tori kara mo mieteru darōka kimi no kata ni te wo mawashita kawatteyuku yo sotto hitoshirezu yama no katachi kawa wo nagare ano hitotachi wa minna genki darōka tsunagatte iru hitotsu no daichi no ue kazoekirenai hitobito no nichijou kibou ni waku machi zetsubou ni naku tomo kyou mo dokoka de dareka ga dareka no tame ni inoru I will pray for you kono yorokobi to kandou ano hito ni sono kanashimi to itami wo kono boku ni wakeataeru hi ga yattekuru darouka soko de hajimete ippo mae ni susumeru tsunagatte iru hitotsu no daichi no ue donna namida mo donna kanki mo no koe mo mimi wo sumaseba kikoetekuru darou kyou mo dokoka de dareka ga dareka no tame ni inoru hotobashiru kono omoi dareka no tame ni afuredasu kono hibiki dareka no tame ni Japanese 肩ならべて　生まれた町の空ながめて　きみといま 想像したより冷たい風に　生きる心地　つかんでる きみがいる　この幸運　胸がふるえる つながっている　ひとつの大地の上 どんな涙も　どんな歓喜の声も 耳をすませば　聞こえてくるだろう 今日もどこかで　だれかが　だれかのために祈る あの鳥からも見えてるだろうか　きみの肩に手をまわした 変わってゆくよ　そっと人知れず　山のかたち　川の流れ あの人たちは　みんな　元気だろうか つながっている　ひとつの大地の上 かぞえきれない　人々の日常 希望に湧く町　絶望に泣く友 今日もどこかで　だれかが　だれかのために祈る I will pray for you この喜びと感動を　あの人に その悲しみと痛みを　このボクに 分け与えられる日が　やってくるだろうか そこで初めて　一歩前に進める つながっている　ひとつの大地の上 どんな涙も　どんな歓喜の声も 耳をすませば　聞こえてくるだろう 今日もどこかで　だれかが　だれかのために祈る ほとばしる　この想い　だれかのために あふれだす　この響き　だれかのために English Shoulder to shoulder, I gaze at the skies of our hometown with you now Feeling wind cooler than expected, I embrace the sensation of being alive I have you, how fortunate of me My chest tingles with joy Connected by this one vast land... Whoever sheds a tear, whoever cries out of joy If we listen carefully, we should be able to hear them Even today, someone, somewhere, still prays for someone else I wonder if that bird, too, saw me surrounding your shoulders Quietly, secretly, the shapes of mountains and the streams of river keep changing I wonder if all these people, every one of them, will be all right Connected by this one vast land... Countless ordinary days of common people Towns surge with hope, companions cry in despair Even today, someone, somewhere, still prays for someone else I will pray for you This joy and emotion are within them That sadness and sorrow are within me I wonder if I'll face the days that have been given to us So that, for the first time, I may take a step ahead Connected by this one vast land... What kind of tears, what kind of joyful voices If we listen carefully, we should be able to hear them Even today, someone, somewhere, still prays for someone else This feeling wells up for someone's sake (I will pray for you) This echoing overflows for someone's sake (Do you hear me now?) This feeling wells up for someone's sake (I will pray for you) This echoing overflows for someone's sake (Can you hear me now?)